Thomas And The Visitor
Thomas And The Visitor is the first Tafea movie. Plot One morning The Fat Controller comes to the shed and tells the engines that there is a visitor and that Thomas has to show him around. Thomas is excited and he sets off to Brendam docks where he will meet the visitor. Thomas thinks of a visitor like City Of Truro or Flying Scotsman but he is very surprised to see a diesel engine. The diesel's name is 145 and he is very rude. He calls Thomas a wobbling cupcake on filthy wheels and this makes Thomas very cross. After he shows 145 around 145 tells him the railway looks like a hurricane has just past it and Thomas is even crosser. He tells the other engines about it and they are very cross as well. They decide to tell The Fat Controller and Thomas goes to find him. He finds him at Knapford but 145 is talking to him and he tells Sir Topham Hatt that he loves the island and that all the engines look really useful. When 145 is away Thomas tells The Fat Controller the truth but he doesn't believe it and thinks that Thomas doesn't like him cause he is a diesel. Thomas tells the other engines about it and they are very sad. Next day Sir Topham tells Gordon to show 145 Ulfstead castle. Gordon is very cross but he has to do it. Then 145 calls Gordon a rotten fruitcake and Gordon gets so angry he pushes a whole line of trucks of the tracks. The Fat Controller is really cross with Gordon and sends him away. 145 tells Sir Topham that Gordon told him that pushing trucks off the rails is fun. Gordon tells the other engines about it and James gets furious. He finds 145 at the castle and tells him that he is an oily heap of scrap. But Sir Topham is there talking with the earl and he sends James to the shed. He says that he doesn't know why the engines are so mean to the visitor. The earl says he doesn't know either and they get on to Millie and they leave. 145 begins to laugh loud. Next day 145 plays a trick on Edward and he replaces his trucks with old trucks with broken brakes. Soon Edward leaves, but on the top of Gordon's Hill the trucks push him down. Edward's brakes aren't so good anymore so he shouts at the guard that he has to put the trucks' brakes on but it doesn't work and Edward crashes. Then 145 passes by and laughs at him and he says that he played a good trick. Soon help comes and The Fat Controller says he finds it strange and that he thought that Edward could manage trucks. Edward tells him that it was 145 but Sir Topham doesn't believe it but he does find it strange that Edward lies cause Edward is a trusty engine. Then 145 pushes a paint truck into Thomas and he is covered in paint. Sir Topham is cross but wonders why this all is happening on his railway. He realises that it has been happening since 145 is on the railway and he says to himself that he will watch 145. The next day 145 wants to play a trick on Henry but Sir Topham sees it and is very cross. Then Paxton crashes and The Fat Controller goes and look at the crash scene. 145 rushes away but Sir Topham jumps into Henry and tells him to follow 145. 145 reaches the Vicarstown Bridge and just when he passes it the bridge closes. Sir Topham says sorry to all the engines for not believing them and they forgive him and there is a party at the shed. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *The Fat Controller *Sir Robert Norramby *Millie *Duck *Rocky *Oliver *Donald and Douglas *Charlie *Rosie *Paxton *Stanley (non-speaking role) *Bash and Dash (non-speaking role) *BoCo (non-speaking role) *Mavis (non-speaking role) *Derek (non-speaking role) *Ferdinand (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Mr Bubbles (cameo) *Goerge (deleted scene) Introduced Characters *145 Trivia *Goerge was actually in the script but he was cut out. His role was to help 145 with a trick on Percy. Goofs *Though Goerge was cut out of the film his voice actor was in the credits. Category:Specials Category:Thomas and Friends: Epic Adventures